Reia's Sight on the Outlaw
Agreed to Jake's deal, the gang continued on until Jake caught Ella, following them. Jake: What do you want? Ratchet: Whoa, easy! She's on our side! - Ella explained that she is looking for her people as well and has been searching ever since. Ella tries to help the gang, but Jake ran off again. Ella: He doesn't know... Talwyn: What's going on with him? Is he always like this? Ella: He is not always been this way. X-23: Seems like he is having a hard time remembering. Ella: That's what I thought as well. Do what you can to help him. Ratchet: You got it! - Meanwhile, the food for the wedding are being requested by Kiva herself. To make sure there's a chef inside, Kiva and Terra go in. Kiva: Hello? Anyone?? - Suddenly, Mickey showed up with a chef outfit. Mickey: Don't worry, I got your back. Terra: Mickey? Kiva: Hi, Mickey. How's the food coming along? Mickey: Well, I have a few dishies prepared. You still have the list Genis gave you? Kiva: Yep, right here. - Kiva then handed the food list to Mickey. Mickey: Hmm... Let's see.. 'A dish that has little spice and doesn't smell like onions'? Kiva: That's Terra's request. Mickey: Okay, that works. What about you? Kiva: For my request, mine has to be a dish that is traditional with a little love flair. Mickey: Wow.. That's some request you got there. Kiva: Thanks. - Suddenly, strange noise is coming from the kitchen. Terra: What was that? Kiva: I don't know. Let's check it out. - Mickey, Terra and Kiva ran to the kitchen, but it turns out to be Kirby, who is doing tricks with spoons and plates. Kiva: Kirby? - Kirby spotted Kiva, put the plates down and hugs Kiva with a smile on his face. Terra: It's good to see you too, Kirby. Kiva: Yeah. - Kirby keeps jumping happily. Kiva: Kirby, what are you doing here? - Kirby ran back next to the stove, grabbed a wanted poster and showed it to Kiva. The wanted poster was shown Zemo for $5,000- dead or alive. Kiva: Looks like Zemo has hit the wanted list. Terra: Apparently, even some of the towns can't even stand him. Kiva: Maybe that was one of the changes in history. Terra: Maybe.. Mickey: Say, can you take Kirby to the main stage and keep him away from the kitchen? Kiva: Sure thing, Mickey. Mickey: Do you think I should make a steak special or something different? Kiva: Steak special?? Terra: He means a steak course with a 'love flair' you asked for. Kiva: Oh, okay. Terra: It's up to you at this point. Kiva: I know I'm sticking with a love flair. Mickey: Alright. I'll get started with the cooking right away. Kiva: Alright, Mickey. Let's head to the main stage, my love. Terra: Sure. - Along with Kirby, Kiva and Terra head for the main stage to continue working on the wedding preperations. Category:Scenes